Mr. Men in References/Popular Culture
A List of shows that featured Mr. Men and Little Miss References. Anpanman In anime cartoon, Anpanman, one of Baikinman's minions the Beroberoman has a great resemblance to Mr. Sneeze. The Chase In one episode of The Chase, Bradley questioned a contestant on what colour is Little Miss Sunshine, in which she correctly answered yellow. In another episode, An Underworld question feature's Mr. Greedy's name as one of the answers but however the correct answer was Mr. Big. Chowder In the episode, Grubble Gum, after a bear becomes stuck in the grubble gum after he attacked Mung, Chowder and Schnitzel (who are also trapped in the same grubble gum as him). He growls at Mung and which he replies by saying "Will try your idea, Mr. Grumpy". In which Mung reference the character Mr. Grumpy. Dead Ringers An Animated Sketch parody features Mr. Happy walking to the wrong side of Mr. Men Land and meets Little Miss Chav in which she angrily told him to go away after he asked her for help to find his way home, Mr. HappySlapper, Little Miss Asbo, who in which beats Mr. Happy up and then record it with their video camera and Mr. Crackdealer (who has the same appearance as Mr. Messy) and in the end of the sketch, Mr. Happy was shot in half by Mr. Drive-By-Shooter. In the sketch, Mr. Happy is wearing big shoes (in which Mr. Noisy, Mr. Silly, Mr. Tall and Mr. Marvellous normally wears) and a hat, in which in the main series of Mr. Men and Little Miss, he doesn't wear anything. Dumb Ways to Die The Characters in this series, appeared as coloured skin people based around silly types of deaths and some characters were also named based around a personality, similar to the Mr. Men Characters. Five Gold Rings In second series, one of the episode featured a Mr. Men themed challenge, The Contestant must find the missing object, in which the correct spot was Mr. Strong's hat. Girl Meets World Auggie's favourite toy, Mister Googly has a similar appearance to Mr. Sneeze. MAD A Mr. Men Character who resembles to Mr. Forgetful briefly appears before being lassoed in the sketch, Cowboys and Equestrian. . Muller The Mr. Men Characters appears in 2011 Muller advert alongside K.I.T.T from Night Rider and Hanna Barbara Characters, Yogi Bear and Muttley. The advert starts with a policeman giving K.I.T.T a ticket, but however a Muller truck spies on him and transforms into a transformer like robot and consume the policeman, turning him into Yogi Bear. The Muller carriage then starts turning people into Mr. Men characters and joins Yogi Bear, then they spotted a wreaking ball about to smash a house but Muttley then flies towards the wreaking ball and bash it with a giant hammer. The Advert ends the characters celebrating as a giant rainbow appears in the sky. Pointless Some episodes and celebrity specials, features Categories based around the Mr. Men characters. One episode has a celebrity contestant answered Mr. Potato but since it's a Mr. Men category, it was incorrect. Reading is Fundamental Mr. Happy, Mr. Tickle, Little Miss Sunshine and Mr. Tall made cameo appearances in an Reading is Fundamental advert, titled Book People Unite. Who Dares Wins A Mr. Men Category is featured in one of the episodes of Who Dares Wins. South Park In the Imaginationland episodes, some Mr. Men can be seen in the background. In the episode SUPER HARD PCness, the intro for the Terrance & Phillip Show is very similar to the US version of The Mr. Men and Little Miss TV show. Category:Content